


Thinking Of How Much I Love You

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, First Love, Friendship/Love, Humor, Idiots in Love, Inspired By Tumblr, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Gestures, Romantic Soulmates, Romanticism, Sweet, True Love, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 05:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Keith and Lance spend a little moment together, late at night in bed.Oneshot/drabble





	Thinking Of How Much I Love You

Keith and Lance were asleep and cuddling. It was late, and they were relaxing, just having a nice time... Lance shifted slightly in Keith's arms, wanting to see if he was at all still awake. 

"Hey..." he mumbled. "What are you thinking about?"

Keith was awake. He smiled a little bit, running his fingers through his hair. "You know, my dad used to say...I'd fall in love one day. And when I did I'd know it because that person would mean the world to me. I realize that he was right."

Lance had to smile. Keith continued. 

"You're my whole universe. The freckles on your cheeks are my stars... your laughter is my sunshine. My chest hurts when I think about you." He squeezed him closer. "I never thought I could be in love like this...where it burns and aches and consumes me from the inside like a new star...but I am. I am for you." He pressed a kiss to his forehead. "What are you thinking of...?"

"...just what a bald bitch Caillou is," Lance admitted. 

Keith let go of him. 

Lance smiled weakly. "Please don't look at me like that."


End file.
